


Family business

by BJWinchester



Series: Family Business [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anger, Demons, F/M, Hate, Kidnapping, Love, Pain, Torcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are Y/n Singer, The daughter of Bobby Singer. While on a hunting trip you and your partner are ambushed and you find yourself in your worst night mare. Can Dean and Sam get to you before it's to late? OR will you be another casualty of the family business?





	1. Hell hounds

**Author's Note:**

> mpn= Male partners name, mpnln =male partners last name

You sit in the basement of ( male name)'s house, looking at the tenth lore book. Frustrated you slam the book down on to the wood bench. 

"No luck?" He asks coming down the stairs. You and (male name) had been working on this hunt for a week now and you just can't figure it out. At one point you thought wolf but the truth was not every thing added up to that. 

"Sorry."you mutter as you take the beer from him. 

"Don't be sorry, I'm as lost as you as to what were dealing with." He says. You look up into his (e/c) eyes and sigh. You had worked with (mpn) before, usually because you had called him, so the one time he called you up you had hopped to return the favor , but now you felt as if you were letting him down. 

"I just don't get it, the teeth marks looks like wolf, but nothing else adds up." you admit. 

"Yeah, I was thinking weve been going about this the wrong way." he says leaning against the bench sipping his beer. 

"How so?" you ask

"Well other then the fact that they were all used as giant chew toys, I did a little back ground check on our vics." 

"And?" you question

"And all four had a bit of good fortune around the same time. Say ten years ago." he tells you. 

"Really?" you ask as the hair on the back of your neck stood up. 

"Yep. Todd Krept, he won the largest lottery in the history of Kentucky. Sara Plummer was told she'd never have kids, she has a set of triplets who will be 10 in 9 months - And no one knows exactly who the father is, Kevin Larky... Died age 47, married way out of his league exactly 10 yrs to the day he died, and Mike Ruel had a little business making fishing jiggs, was about to go bankrupt when all of a sudden out of the blue a major fishing company came along and bought him out, making him a fishing guru. Care to guess how many years ago that was?" he asks looking at you with an up raised eyebrow. 

"Ten years?" you mumbled. He gave a nod tilted his beer at you and then took a drink. 

"Son of a bitch, Hell hounds." you say as if the answer was the easiest ever. 

"That's what I'm thinking." He says

"That's alot of deals for a town this size." you say. 

"Yeah, I think we got a cross road that came in and made himself at home." he tells you

"Wait so do you think there's more out there waiting out their clock?" you ask. He shrugs. 

"I don't know, I just moved into town 6 months ago, I haven't been here long enough to know who's who, or what kind of life they've had till now." he tells you. 

"yeah. So what we just sit here waiting to see if anyone else dies?" you ask frustrated. 

"No, we're gonna have to dig deep into town records see if anything out of the ordinary comes up. The real question is if he or she is still here collecting souls, how do we stop it?" He asks. 

"That's gonna take forever and I don't think we have alot of time left." you sigh. 

"Well it would go faster if we had an extra hand." he says. you widen your eyes. 

"Oh no (mpn) I am not calling my father." you insist. 

"y/n...I know how you want to show your dad that you can do this on your own, but the truth is, even the best hunter needs help now and then, why do you think I called you?" mpn said. 

"I don't know mpn, why did you call me?" you ask

"What?" he replied confused

"Why did you call me, of all hunters, to help you?" you demand to know. 

"Because you good, and I needed the help." he insists. 

"Really or was it because my father asked you to ask me?" you hiss The look on his face tells you that your not far off. 

"Great, just great. So now my daddy has to beg hunters to call me to help?" you say getting up and heading toward the steps. He reaches out and grabs your arm. 

"That's not exactly how it happened,y/n. I did call Bobby asking if he knew of any hunters in the area that might be able to give me a hand. He mentioned that you had just finished a hunt not to far from here and suggested I give you a call." mpn said. 

"Really? Then why didn't you just tell me that?" you ask

"Because I didn't think it mattered. What is it with you anyway? Why is it so important that you do this with out any help from your father?" he asks. you pull away. 

"Because I'm always gonna be Bobby Singer's daughter.. No one is going to see me for me or for what I can do." you explain. 

"Are you kidding your a great hunter, and yes you will always be known as Bobby singers daughter. But that's a good thing, After all, didn't he teach you everything you know?" mpn asks. You sighed. you were about to explain that you were tired of living in your fathers shadow, that even though your father taught you everything you know, you still would never compare to your so called foster brothers Dean and Sam Winchester, when mpns cell rang. 

"Sheriff MPNLN" he said eyeing you

"I see. I'm on my way." he hung up and looked at you. 

"A body found at Miller park." he tells you, the two of you head up the stairs. You glance at your watch 10 after midnight, and a chill went down your spine. 

 

Miller Park. 

mpn parked his bronco among the squad cars and the two of you headed toward the yellow caution tape around the slide fort. 

"What do you have Stone?" he asked the deputy. The young kid turned and looked at the two of you. 

"22 yr old male victim, found dead by officer Scott. Victim appears to have been mauled by somekind of animal just like the others." he says as he leads the two of you toward the body. "The call came in regarding someone screaming, by one Emily Braid, She lives across the street." he said pointing. You turn to see an elderly lady standing on the porch of a brick house talking to an officer. "Scott was the first to arrive, he talked to the woman then proceeded over here where he found the vic. The witness says she heard someone yelling and what sounded like a pack of wild dogs, she looked out the window but all she saw was our vic, attemtping to fight something off but she couldn't tell what." Stone says. 

"Any iD on the body?" MPN asked. 

"Yeah, Trevor Marshall, I went to school with him." Stone says with a crack in his voice. MPN patted the young cop on the shoulder. 

""I'll take it from here." he tells him. The deputy gives a nod then leaves the two of you. Carefully MPN bent down and pulled the blanket from the body, the face that looked up at you was frozen with pain and shock, and you had to fight not to look away. The flesh had been torn away down to the bone, by claws and teeth not leaving alot left to examine. MPN looked up at you not saying a word. You take your cell phone out and dial. 

"Dad, it's y/n. We have a situation." you say 

Bobby

Bobby walked into his house and Dean and Sam looked up at him. 

"Nice of you boys to just let your selves in." he teased

"Hey Bobby, we were in the neighbor hood, thought we'd drop in say hey." Sam said. 

"Don't give me bull, you all came for a supply run." he said taking his groceries into the kitchen. 

"Well that too." Dean agreed as they followed him. 

"Well make yourself useful and help me unload this stuff." he said seconds before his phone rang. Dean and Sam began digging into the bags as he answered. 

"Singer." he said.

"Dad? It's y/n. We have a situation." his daughters voice said sounding a little annoyed

"Hey y/n, what's up?" he asked. He could feel Deans eyes dart at him. He listened as she explained. 

"I see. Hell hounds are nasty little bastards, but the first thing you have to do is figure out the demon." he said making eye contact with The boys. 

"I know that dad, you think I don't know that?" y/n said even more annoyed

"I know you know that. I was just saying......" he let his words drift, seemed like no matter what he said when talking to her it pissed her off. 

"Dad, what's the best way to deal with this thing? Should we summons it or, if we can find the cross road maybe we could pretend we want to make a deal, then kill it... What do you think?" she asks

"Well by God don't be calling it up like you want a freaking date, Hell y/n you dont' even know if it will be the same demon or not." He snapped before he could stop himself. Dean was across the room standing beside Bobby in a blink. 

"What other options do we have here? We have 5 vics dead now including a 22 yr old." you say angrily. 

"Let me talk to her." Dean said. Bobby scowled at him. 

"let me talk to mpn." Bobby says. 

"He wants to talk to you." you say handing him the phone. 

"yeah Bobby" mpn says. 

"What ever you do don't let her go off half cocked trying to summons the damn thing, Find your next victim, do what you can to keep him or her safe, stalk the bastard. You can shoot a hell hound, but the problem is as you know you can't see the damn thing. I'll send back up out your way, don't do a damn thing unless you have to till they get there you understand?" Bobby says gruffly. 

"Yeah I understand, thing is Bobby, it could be anyone. This Demon must of had a hell of a quota to make or something. I mean the boy I'm looking at was 12 when he made the damn deal." mpn says. 

"Do your best, I'll see who I can find to head out there and help you out, watch that daughter of mine, she has a habit of shooting first and then asking questions." Bobby says. 

'Roger that. Thanks Bobby." MPN said before hanging up. Bobby disconnected then looked at Dean and Sam

"You boys feel like taking a trip to Kentucky?" he asks. 

"Already on our way." Dean said as the three of them began loading up their supplies.


	2. Father knows best.

You and mpn sat in the living room of two red eyed middle aged parents. Ike and Mildred Marshall starred at the two of you clearly heartbroken. 

"Mr And Mrs Marshall I am very sorry for your loss." The sheriff said. 

"I just don't understand how this could have happened. All these deaths lately, I had told Trevor it wasn't a good idea to go off running on his own that early in the morning, but he always kept a schedule and didn't want to break it just because he was here and not in Seattle. " The woman said. 

"So he didn't live here in Burrow?" MPN asked. They shook their heads. 

"No he was visiting from The university of Washington." His father said. You noticed a few pictures along the wall. 

"That Trevor?" you ask kindly. They looked to where you were pointing. 

"Yes, he loved his sports." Mildred told you forcing a smile. 

"All county. Wow that's great, you have other son's correct? They play too?" you ask getting up to look at the photo's 

"Yes, we have 3 other sons, Trevor was our youngest. They all are.....were great athletes." She says. 

"IT's funny, We didn't think Trevor had it in him actually. His brothers seemed to come to it naturally, but Trevor he was a late bloomer." Ike says. 

"How late?" MPN asked. 

"Oh I don't know. Seemed like he really was average till one day, it was like over night really, he just started playing like a pro at the age of 12." Ike says. 

"Pro? He was that good?" You ask 

"Better, took our schools to and won state every year since 6th grade." His father says proudly. 

"Ike it was a team effort." Midlred said gently. 

"Sure sure, but you have to admit, He was amazing, Always the fastest on the track, best reciever on the football team, Never fumbled a catch. Made ever shot in basketball, and never struck out when up to bat." His father told them smiling. You smiled back sweetly, The wall was lined with plaques all saying mvp with Trevors name. 

"He could of went to any college of his choice, but he just fell in love with The university of Washington. We didn't even know he was coming to visit. He just showed up two days ago, said he missed us. If he hadn't have came back, then maybe...." she let her words fade. 

"Mrs Marshall, The funny thing about life is we never know when or where our time is up, it was kind of a blessing You got to spend time with him before ...." you let your words drop realizing that there were no words to comfort them. 

"The agent is right honey, we got to see him before he passed away, that's something that many don't get to do." Ike said putting an arm around his wife. The woman gave a nod. 

'We better be going, if there is anything we can do, please don't hesitate to call." MPN says getting up, you place the plaque back on the shelf and follow him to the door. Once outside. you spoke. 

"So A young trevor Marshall, being out shadowed by his big brothers decided to make a deal with a demon, to be sports man of the year?" you ask getting into the squad car

"Looks that way," MPN replied his lips pierced. 

"So what do we do next?" you ask. 

"We need to find out if there is another person out there waiting to become kibble." He tells you. 

"Wouldn't it just be easier to summons the damn cross road?" you ask

"Look, Bobby thinks we should lie low till he can find someone to come help us." MPN tells you. 

"Seriously dude? Someone else may lose there life and were supposed to do nothing?" you snap

"No, not nothing. We do our research and find out if there were any overnight success." he tells you. You roll your eyes. 

"Fine, but it's a dumb plan." you say. 

"Yeah well it's the best one we have for now." he tells you. 

Dean pushed the Impala as fast as she would go. 

"You don't think she'll do something stupid do you?" He asked Dean. 

"You mean something you'd do?" Sam said half teasing. 

"No! I Mean Actually calling the damn demon." Dean said. Sam looked at his brother with a look that clearly said "You're kidding right." 

"What ever, shut up." Dean hissed. 

"I didn't say anything." Sam said with a smirk. 

"I just don't want her to get in over her head. Bobby's right, she never thinks things through." Dean says. 

"Like you do?" Sam argued. 

"I said shut up." Dean growled. 

"Look Dean, y/n's an amazing hunter, she knows how to take care of herself, and plus MPN's with her, he's not going to let her go off and do something stupid." Sam told his brother. 

"Yeah, your right." Dean agreed

"You think Bobby should have come himself?"Sam asked. Dean shook his head. 

"No she reminds me of you in that sense." Dean said

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. 

"The more Bobby tries to give her advice, the less she'll listen to him. No matter how right he is." Dean says

"Dad wasn't always right Dean." Sam ,murmured. 

"Maybe not, but you never would give him the benefit of the doubt. And y/n's the same way. Like she has something to prove with her father." Dean said. Sam sighed and looked out the window into the darkness.

You paced the floor of mpns living room, you were going insane just sitting here waiting for something to happened. It was stupid. The best way to stop this whole thing was to put a demons blade through the son of a bitches heart. 

"Hey you want pizza tonight?" MPN called from the kitchen

"Uh sure." you said. 

"Peperoni, or supreme?" he asked. When you didn't answer he stopped what he was doing. 

"y/n?" he called out again. He set the frozen pizza down on the counter and stepped into the living room.

"Y/n?" he said. Suddenly he heard your (car) start up and peel out of his driveway. 

"Shit!" he exclaimed grabbing his keys and heading out the door after you.


	3. Plan B

you pulled your ( vehicle) up to Miller park and shut off the engine. The sun had set already, and most people had settled in for the night, leaving the park and street deserted. The house of Emily Braid was dark but you sat watching as if waiting for someone or something to jump out at you and yell here I am. You were itching to go up and talk to the old woman but truth was you weren't sure what you would say if you saw her. Something didn't quite add up and you had a feeling it had more to do with her then anyone else. Someone knocked on your driver side window, causing you to jump. 

"Jesus mpn!" you exclaimed rolling down your window. 

"What in the hell are you doing?" mpn asked. 

"There's something were missing." you say in a hushed tone. 

"Like what?" He replied eyebrow raised. 

"Like what the hell was that old woman doing up at midnight? Don't most seniors go to bed right after the ten oclock news?" you ask

"So she couldn't sleep. It happens." he says 

"Maybe but, I just want to talk to her." you tell him. 

"Fine we'll come talk to her tomorrow." he says. 

"No, tomorrow may be to late." you tell him. 

"y/n, Scott already interviewed her, She didn't see anything, she was watching tv and heard the comotion" he isnsisted 

"I'm telling you she knows more then what she told the PD" you argue. He sighs and looks up at the old woman's house. 

"And another thing, how in the hell did she hear anything from way over there? Especially if the tv was on?" you ask

"So good hearing is a crime?" he asked still looking at the house. You open your driver side door and hop out. 

"mpn.. I just want to talk to her." you say. 

"It doesn't even look like she's home." he says. Before you could answer a shadow swept across the closed curtain. 

"Someone's home." you say. He burrowed his eyebrows. 

"Ok but I'm taking the lead, and we are NOT going to interrogate her understood?" he demanded 

"Yeah, just a friendly chat." you agree as the two of you head across the street. 

mpn stepped onto the porch and it creaked a bit under his feet. He tapped on the door. when no one came he knocked a bit harder. The door cracked open just a little and the two of you were met by an eerie silence and darkness. 

"Mrs Braid?" mpn called out. "It's sheriff mpln... I'd like to have a word with you." When there was no reply he slowly stepped inside with you on his heels. 

"What the hell?" he muttered. When your eyes focused you could see what appeared to be symbols smeared on the wall in red. 

"I told you something funny was going on." you say He said nothing just pulled his gun from his waist band. You took his lead and pulled your blade out of your boot. There was a clanging noise from kitchen, he put his fingers to his lips and pointed to the opposite side of the kitchen doorway. You take your place and nod that you're ready. MPN takes a deep breath, and storms into the room. You step around the corner to see Candles, placed at every corner of a pentagram, a metal goblet sat in the middle of it filled with a thick red liquid. The dead body of Emily braid laid beside the table. 

"Jesus." you say. 

"Not even close." a deep male voice replied. The two of you turned to see a man standing behind you, He was tall, with chestnut hair and almond brown eyes. He sported Jeans, plaid shirt, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. 

"Don't move." MPN said gun raised. 

"I'm not looking for trouble friend." he said

"Who are you?" you ask

"The names Beau." he says with a slight southern drawl.

"What happened to Mrs Braid?" mpn said even though he was already pretty sure that he knew. 

"She tried to back out of our deal. The old broad thought she could call me up two days before her due date and I'd just agree to make it all go away." he said with a chuckle. 

"You're the reason's for all these death." you say. He raised an eyebrow at you. 

"No, They chose their own fate, I just gave them what they wanted. Take Grandma here, she was supposed to die ten years ago, Cancer. But Thanks to be she got to cheat death.... Well sort of." he smirked. 

MPN raised pulled the trigger but the gun jammed. Suddenly the gun went flying across the room and slammed into the wall. Before you could think you watch your friend fly backwards and slam get pinned against the wall by an unseen force. You raised the blade and charged Beau but he was ready and you found yourself weaponless. He grabbed you by the throat and you clawed at his hand, he lifted you up your feet dangling. you could feel your lungs fighting to take in air. 

"Let her go!" MPN yelled. Beau glared at him over your shoulder. Then dropped you in a heap at his feet. He stepped over you and made his way to MPN. Starring angrily into his eyes. 

"Don't worry I won't kill her... yet. I got other plans." he says . He snapped his fingers and instantly you could hear dogs growling. You watched trying to catch your breath as something dug it's teeth into MPN leg, and blood spewed everywhere as he screamed. 

"Stop!" you pleaded. 

"Ask nicely." He said, MPN yelled again as the hell hound bit into his other leg. 

"PLEASE STOP!" you yell. He snapped his finger and the growling stopped. 

"Now see that wasnt so bad. Was it." he smirked. He snapped his fingers again and MPN fell to the ground in pain. 

"If you'll excuse us Sheriff, we have somewhere to be." he said not even looking at mpn. He raised his hand and the two of you were gone.


	4. Missing in Action

Dean pulled the Impala into the hospital parking lot. His heart had been beating overtime ever since they arrived at MPN house and found it empty. A trip to the local PD caused it to almost explode with fear, Deputy Scott said that a call had come in from the sheriff MPLN for help, when they arrived at the address he had managed to give through gasps, they found him unconscious and bleeding badly, along with the body of an elderly woman. When they asked about y/n they had no reply other than to say that they themselves were looking for her. They way they said it Dean knew she was a top suspect on their list.   
He and Sam walked as calmly as they could to mpn room, they flashed their fake badges at the officer at the door who looked at them strangely. Dean didn't wait for a reply, he pushed past with Sam on his heels. There was a soft beep of a heart monitor and mpn was hooked up to wires and blood. He looked as if he had gotten mauled by a cougar or something. Slowly Dean approached the sleeping man. 

"Can I help you?" someone asked and Dean noticed the cop at the other end of the room for the first time. Again he flashed his badge. 

"I'm agent Sunny, my partner Tubs." he said. 

"How is he?" Sam asked

"He'll make it, but it's going to be a long haul. Alot of therapy, and even surgery down the road." The cop told them. 

" Where's Agent (your fake name)?" Dean asked. 

"That's what we'd like to know. Seems she's up and disapeared. What can you tell us about her?" he asked with a demanding tone. 

"She's a damn good agent that's what." Dean snarled. 

"Really, I ran her name through the data base. She didn't come up." he argued. 

"Probably because you and your people coudn't find your dicks if they weren't in your pants." Dean snapped. 

"Excuse me?" he asked crossing to stand toe to toe with Dean. 

"You need to back off." Dean warned. 

"NO you need to back off. Our sheriff is laying here fighting for his life, and your agent seems to be the only one with answers. But she's know where to be found now is she?" He snarled. 

"Listen you little." Dean started Sam stepped between the two. 

"Officer..." Sam started. 

"Cross." the cop said. 

"Officer Cross. I assure you that agent (your fake name) had nothing to do with Sherriff mpln attack, If anything she's in alot of trouble herself. Call our supervisor, He'll verify everything." Sam said handing him a card. The cop took the card glanced at it then back at Sam. 

"I'll be back." he said leaving. 

"Ok Arnold.." Dean huffed. When he was gone Dean stood next to mpn bed. 

"Damn it mpn, What the hell happened and where's y/n?" he asked. 

Bobby did his best to remain calm when the call came in. But after he was done talking to the damn cop he sat at his table with his hands in his head. He took a deep breath and dialed Sam. 

"Bobby?" Sam answered. 

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. 

"Were not sure. we just got here . MPN is in bad shape and there's no sign of y/n." He admitted. 

"My God, I'm coming out there." he said getting up. 

"Bobby really.." Sam started. 

"Really what?" He growled 

"Nothing we'll see you when you get here." he said. He hung up and turned to Dean. 

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him a moment his heart broken. All he could think about was the last time he had seen her, The arguement they had that now seems like nothing but stupid child stuff. Then an idea came to him. 

"Cass! We need you." he said. There was nothing. 

"Castiel. Please." Dean begged. There was a small whisp of wind and Cass stood infront of them confused. 

'Dean?" he said 

"Y/n.. she's missing, and mpn is the only one that knows where she is. Can you do your thing?" he asked. Cass turned to face the man in the hospital bed. He studied him for a moment then pressed his fingers against his head. The man took a deep breath and his eyes flipped open. 

"MPN?!" Dean said. 

"Dean? Sam? What happened?" he gasped. 

"That's what we'd like to know, Where's y/n?" Dean asked 

The man looked at them confused and then everything came flying back. 

"The Demon, y/n went to Mrs Braids house, she had been trying to summons the Demon to try and get out of her deal. When we got there he had already killed her, He attacked us. He took y/n." He said between breaths. 

"Took her where?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." he said laying his head back and resting his eyes.


	5. Pain is just a for letter word for anger

You opened your eyes to find yourself in what appeared to be a jail cell, and for a moment you didn't know if you were dreaming or if you were really here. The last thing you could remember was mpn being attacked by a hell hound, pictures of his bloody body flashed through his mind, and you couldn't stop the tears from forming. Was he dead? Was he alive? Did anyone find him in time? All these thoughts and a thousand more raced through your head. 

"No, he's ok, he has to be." you said out loud. Your voice echoed back at you a bit and a chill went down you spine. You stood up from the so called metal bed and took one step toward the bars. 

"FUCK!" you screamed as pain shot through your right foot and up your leg. You fell with a gasp and looked down, blood seeped around you as your foot throbbed. There was chars of broken glass all over the floor and a thick piece was sticking out of the bottom of your bare feet. 

"What the Fuck?!" you screamed, sorrow now replaced by anger. A figure stood on the other side of the bars and grind at you. It wasn't Beau, no this was a woman, She was short, portly, and with long black hair, and brown eyes. Just looking at her made you want to throw a knife into her. 

"Did someone cut herself?" She smirked. Her voice was loud and the sound of it reminded you of the time your fourth grade teacher scratched her nails across the chalk board. 

"Who the hell are you, and where am I?" You ask

"Who I am is not important. where you are is well lets just call it boot camp." She said. 

"What do you mean boot camp?" you ask holding your foot as blood oozed through your fingers.

"I mean, Bo picked you to be one of the lucky ones, that is if you can survive your training." she said. 

"What the fuck are you talking about? Where is that piece of shit demon anyway?" You hiss

"Bo, is a genius, and you'd be best to respect him." she scowled her eyes flashing red

" Oh I'm sorry did I insult your precious piece of crap boy friend?" you taunt. 

"I told him, when he brought you in here, you wouldn't last a day." she said. 

"You think you can break me?" you ask

"Break you, no honey, train you, or kill you trying to. Which ever is fine with me." she says. "Here's your food, if you want it come and get it." she says setting a plate between the bars onto the floor. Then she turned and left. 

"The foods not that bad really." Some one said. 

"Hello?" you say. You weren't sure if you heard it or if you had made it up, like some kind of imaginary friend. 

"The names Ben." The voice says again. He sounded young like maybe 16 or 17

"Ben... I'm y/n... Where are we?" you ask. 

"Like she said, it's a training camp. To see if we're what they want." he tells you

"Want for what?" you ask

"I'm not sure really, but I think these psycho's are trying to turn us into their soldiers, or warriors, slaves, I don't know. " he says. 

"Their not psycho's Ben, Their Demons." you say. 

"Yeah." he replied but the way he said it made you realize he didn't know exactly what you meant. 

"How long have you been here?" you ask. 

"I don't know what day is it?" he asked. You thought a minute. 

"The 22nd of may, I think. Shit I don't even know how long I've been here." you say. Your foot is pulsating harder and you squeeze the tendon to try and force the pain away. With your free hand you pull the glass out.

"SHIT!" you yell. 

"It'll stop after a while, If it's bad you can use your shirt as a bandage. You look around the empty room and sigh, he was right there was nothing else you could use. So you slipped your ( color) t-shirt off to reveal you black bra and quickly tie the shirt around the cut on your foot, praying it doesn't get infected. 

"4 months." he says. 

"What?" 

"I've been here, 4 months and 2 days give or take." he says. 

"Anyone else here?" you ask

"There was three of us, Sydney didn't make it, she....wasn't strong enough. They took Charles a few days ago. He came back, different." he says

"Different how?" you ask

"I don't know, different. Uncaring, hardened. I thought he was going to let me out, but he just laughed at me, yelled some racist slurs, and then he beat the shit out of me. Like we hadn't been friends since forever." he said sadly. 

"What the hell is going on?" you whisper. 

"Ben, anyone else here, have you seen or heard anyone" you ask. 

"No, Look were not supposed to talk, they don't like it. Just the foods not to bad really, and if you go slow you can kind of slide most of the glass out of your way with your toes, to get to it. Look y/n, just do what they say, trust me, it's alot less painful." he says. 

"You know my dad once told me,pain is just a four letter word for anger." you replied. He sighed. 

"No offense, but your dad's never been to hell, has he. Good luck y/n you're gonna need it," he said. You wanted to tell him how wrong he was that infact your dad had been to hell, so had you for that matter. This wasn't hell, but it was definitely a close second. 

Dean walked into the motel room and loosened his tie. Sam looked up from his lap top

"Any luck?" he asked. 

"No, just the same crap that they had already found out. I went by the house house where mpn was attacked. We'll have to go back tonight. It's sealed tighter than a hippo's ass." he said. Sam looked at him and smirked. 

"What?" Dean asked tossing his suit coat on the bed. 

"Nothing, you just sounded like y/n then." he said. 

"Yeah, guess I've been thinking alot about her lately." he admitted. 

"Like how you were an idiot and never told her how much you like her?" Sam said. Dean pressed his eyebrows together.

"No... just that stupid fight we had the last time I saw her. Shit it was so dumb..."He said sitting on the side of the bed. 

"You'll get to tell her your sorry Dean, we both will." Sam said. 

"What?" he asked looking at Sam confused. Sam shook his head. 

"Hows mpn?" he asked changing the subject.

"Great, Dr's are having a field day trying to figure out why his insides are healed already, calling it a miracle." he said with a chuckle. Sam smiled. 

"Luckily, Cass left the scars and outer apperance the way it was, or they'd really be having a coronary." Dean told him. 

"Where is Cass?" Sam asked. 

"He's looking into some possible leads. Any word from Bobby?" Dean asked

"Said he's about 4 hrs away." Sam told him. 

"Dean, it's been over 48 hrs since anyone has even talked to her, what if?" Sam began

"Don't go there man..." Dean said stopping his brother. He gave a small nod. 

"I may have something." Cass said appearing out of no where. The Winchesters looked at him as if he were their last hope.


	6. The first day of the rest of your life

Bo watched you on the monitors. He was curious at this one, She didn't cry. The others cried, they begged to be set free, whailing non stop. No not y/n, her behavior was something he had never seen before, even the ones who soon came to be chosen didn't have the attitude she had. Maybe it was the fact that she was raised a hunter, or maybe it was something deeper, but what ever it was, she was exactly what he was looking for. The perfect 2nd in command. Now if she would just cooperate with him, and make the transformation so much easier but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. 

"She refuses to eat. Been 3 days now and not a bite, her human body can't go on with out food or water." The demon next to him said. 

"What is she doing?" Bo asked ignoring his statement. 

"Exercising, it's all she does, sometimes I think she talks to that other prisoner. But other than that, she exercises and sleep." He tells Bo

"Their not prisoners, their recruits." He turned to face the other demon. 

"I wonder what she'd do if we brought in someone else, someone not as strong as her." Bo said. 

"You want me to go recruit someone else?" he asks smiling, This was his favorite part. 

"You have a soul to collect soon right? Go to her, tell her if she agrees to come to you now, then she can miss the whole blood and guts part." Bo says smiling. 

"You tried that with that Trevor kid, he wouldn't go for it."" He reminded Bo.

"Yeah well, he and the others had the belief they could beat death, Rebecca, she's different. Painful Death's are one of her greatest fears. And if on some odd chance she doesn't go for it, well in a few days she'll wish to hell she did." Bo says. The Demon gave a smile and was gone. Bo turned back to the monitor to see you doing pull ups from the top bunk. 

"I think it's time we get to know each other." he said before placing his cowboy hat back on his head and heading out. 

 

Your stomach growled, but you refused to eat, unsure what in the hell they might put in their food. 

"You don't like our food?" Bo's voice said. YOu spun on him angrily. 

"Oh, looks like you met a few of my negotiators." he said with a chuckle noticing the bruises and black eyes. 

"They hit like sissy girls." she spits. 

"You really should eat, the next faze is going to be a strenuous one." he tells you. You watch as he opens your cell and walks towards you. You thought a bout charging him, but your feet were sore from the cuts you had received and you needed to hear what he had to say, if you were to get out of here alone. He held out his hands. In one was a plate of food. It smelled of roast beef and your stomach yelled at you to take it. The other was a pair of white tennis shoes. You snatched the shoes and sat down to put them on. You whinced a bit but at the same time they gave you relief. 

"I'm not a bad guy y/n, eat." he said you look at him and finally speak, 

"I'm not hungry." you say. He takes a fork and places a piece of the meat into his mouth. you watch as he chews and your mouth waters. 

He holds the plate out and you take it, after all he wouldn't poision himself. The meat was so warm that you practially in haled it. He handed you a bottle of water, you opened it and downed it. 

"See I told you I'm not that bad of a guy." he says watching you. You look up at him. 

"No you just kill people, or hold them hostage and torture them." you argue. 

"Not torture, train. I'm training you so you can be a part of something amazing." he says. you stand up and take a step past him noticing the cell was still opened. 

"YOu could run, but you wouldn't get far." he says telling you what you already know. 

"This plan of yours what in the hell is it?" you ask. He turns and looks down at you. 

"A New Hell my dear, one where Humans help the Demons, with their tasks." he says. 

"You mean where humans are your slaves." you say

"I'll admit that there will a percent of chattel, but in time the ulitmate goal is to have humans and Demons co working together. But you see, I can't have anyone who's going to go soft and rebel when things get hard, or gruesome.So I only look for the best. " he tells you. 

"I'll never work with you, or for you... I'd rather die." you say. He glamped a hand down on your shoulder. 

"Now that would be a shame wouldn't it? Besides. You...With your mental and physical strength, you could rule this place with me. There's anger inside you that you are just dying to let out. "

"And your're the first on my list." you say. His hand went to the back of your head and he forced your lips to his. You felt like you wanted to be sick, but at the same time there was something inviting about the kiss.

"You may want to clean up around her, your gonna have a roommate soon." He said then turned and walked out closing the cell door behind him.

  

Rebecca Ruby opened the door of her apartment confused. 

"Miss Ruby?" The old Chinese man asked. 

"Yes?" 

She said steping back abit. He was dressed in a grey pin striped suit and looked like he belonged in the 40's or something. 

"The name is Chion, I'd like to talk to you regarding the deal you made ten years ago." He said.

"I still have 3 days." she said backing up

"Yes you do, but I have a proposition that I think you won't beable to say no too." he smiled

Dean and Sam

"So according to Cass, there is some damn demon who thinks he's just gonna put humans and demons together to make a mega HEll?" Bobby asked. He had arrived an hr earlier and still wasn't making sense of anything. 

"Pretty much. Where ever he has this training camp it's hidden pretty well. He's trying to locate it." Sam says

"Wait it's not underground somewhere?" Bobby asked. 

"He doesn't think so. Cass is pretty sure that this Bo, he spouted off how he could run hell better than Crowley with his eyes closed. I guess Crowley blew him off, so he's going to start his own hell, a better one... But to do that he has to actually invade hell and kill crowley and all his followers. Recruit the ones who will join, and kill of the ones who won't." Sam says

"Why humans?" Bobby asks. 

"Who better to know what someone is doing, than another human,I don't know, maybe get them to convince a poor soul to make a deal, Make friends with them, Give them some sob story about how it changed their lives, really build it up. Even say they've done it themselves. Most humans trust each other." Dean says. 

"So he's trying to recruit my daughter to be his, lynch man? She's not gonna go for that." Bobby hissed. 

"We know she won't, We'll get her back." Dean said. There was a knock on the motel door and the three of them looked at each other confused. Dean made his way with his gun drawn but when he saw who it was he let it drop and opened the door. 

"mpn? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked

"I want to help find y/n." he says limping inside. 

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. 

"Sore, but I'll live. Your friend should open his own practice, he'd make a fortune." he said. Sam smiled. 

"MPN" Bobby's gruff voice said. 

"Bobby you made it. Look Bobby I'm sorry, it all happened so fast.I understand if you don't want me involved in this." he says softly. Bobby side. 

"I'm not gonna lie, when I first found out I was so pissed at you, I wanted to take your head off with my shot Gun. But the drive here, well it gave me time to think. I know my daughter and odds are she put you in that situation, and IF you really want to help get here back, we can use all the help we can get." MPN stuck out his hand and Bobby shook it. 

"Alright so lets get this son of a bitch, and save my daughter." Bobby said as they all sat down around the table to talk. 

 

 

 

"


End file.
